


Video calls and confessions

by MoxFirefly



Category: Hellboy (2019)
Genre: Cam Girl, F/M, NSFW, chat, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly
Summary: I want you to tell me what to doI want you to tell me what you needWhen you look at me like you doDon’t leave me, I just cant get enoughI just cant get enough-Meg MyersYou’re a cam girl and Hellboy is one of your fave callers.A special fic for reaching 200 followers over at tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t showing up in the tags at tumblr so I’m posting it here as well. https://hagelpaimon.tumblr.com/post/187491783564/video-calls-and-confessions If y’all could give it some love on tumblr I’d gladly appreciate the boost.

Your cellphone quietly dinged alerting you. It never seized to amaze you the little jolt it sent to your stomach.

_I’ll be on tonight if you’re interested?_

You wrote back to Hellboy, thankfully for the virtual wall between the two of you. Texting was easy but on the inside you were all nerves and smiles.

A job like yours requires a mask of confidence even on a bad day. Every bit of you has to exude an elegant mystery that drives the crowd to come back for more.

Being a cam girl wasn’t perhaps the most luxurious of jobs but it paid rent. On occasions it served as a distraction and on even more rare moments you found companionship.

That had happened with Hellboy.

At first during one of your sessions a new username had logged into your channel and left a hefty tip. It amazed you since that night all you did was dance around in skimpy lingerie. Big tips meant nudity and other activities after all.

You’d taken a chance and private messaged him. He was possibly the nicest person on the server. Soon enough you started private channel sessions for him.

Finding out his identity was of course a shock. Not because of looks but because you’d heard of him. You’d treated him like any normal joe and you suspected that was something that won you over with him even more.

He’s the only person in your viewer list who has your phone number. Trust was established to say the least.

Your phone lit up again as you scrolled through your laptop.

_Getting back to home base in a few hours._

He’d accompanied that by a winky face.

There was demand for you to log in but contrary to your logical side you wanted to see him more.

Hellboy had a hectic schedule so landing these video chats weren’t always easy. He also tipped good.

That was your excuse for now.

You took the time to get ready. You’d gotten a new set of lingerie for special sessions. You’d hidden it all by wearing an oversized T-shirt you often slept in. Ruffling your hair and applying some light make up you set up the private channel you usually both spoke in.

You’d texted him that you were ready. Soon enough he replied that he’d just stepped out of the shower and would log in soon. The image made you bite your lip.

Hellboy was, and you’d said this to him many a time, a devastatingly handsome man. He often didn’t believe you and while before he’d shoot it down with some belittling comment of himself, now he wasn’t doing it so much. Something inside of you swelled with pride at that thought.

A notification appeared in your laptop that he’d logged in and almost immediately you’d called him.

The screen opened and there he was.

You’d smiled happily but got concerned quickly over the array of wounds you saw on him. “Trust me you should see the other guy” he chuckled finding your concern endearing. “While I trust he’s either dead or in a coma, still baby” You wished you could run your finger across a few of the wounds to soothe him. He shrugged unbothered, this was just another day at the office for him.

“Did you cut your hair?” He asked steering the conversation away from work. “Just a few inches, summer is to blame” you leaned back against the pillows of your bed. You stuck out the collar of your shirt, purposefully giving away that something lay beneath it.

His curiosity was piked nevertheless.

“What you got under there?” He asked genuinely curious. “Theres usually a little more foreplay on your behalf for that” You smirked. “I was being innocent for real” He shook his head but his eyes never strayed away from you.

You couldn’t help but think how’d you’d gone from stating prices and time slots to actually just talking and flirting pretty hard. Sure you’d done your job and he’d paid, as he always did because he refused freebies even when you offered.

But it hasn’t escaped your heart that while you wanted to get down and dirty, you found yourself looking at him.

So did he.

But that topic, like work, was shelved.

“Would you like to see something I bought while you were away?” Your tone was coy. He leaned back in his chair and smirked. “I’ve got a feeling I’m gonna like this” His words made you bite your lower lip.

Also being shirtless wasn’t helping your case. He really played unfair without knowing. You’d set the computer on the bed and got up. You peaked at yourself in the video call box to make sure he could see you well. Your shirt reached mid thigh. “Special gift, on the house” You slowly slid the hem of the shirt above mid thigh. “Don’t start with the free stuff” Sure enough a ding alerted you of tokens being sent.

You shook your head smiling. “I mean it, this is for your viewing pleasure” You turned so he’d have the perfect image of you pulling your shirt above your rear.

The thong of course was an appetizer and by the way he sighed you knew it was a good start. “Soft, think silk” You slid the rest of the shirt off with your back still turned to him. The straps criss crossed your torso, intricate patterns you often did for your own pleasure.

You’d told him of your enjoyment of rope play and had shown him a few ties and knots. He whistled. “Silk...looks good on you” You turned slightly back to catch him running his eyes around the straps. “But uh, that, fuck” He was definitely mesmerized.

“These are basic ties to be honest, you could even do them” You saw a pained need flash across his face. He wanted to really touch you, and you’d be a liar if you said you didn’t want to do the same. Turning fully you gave him a better view of the front.

And your completely bare chest.

Hellboy leaned forward, resting his cheek against his stone arm. It always fascinated you and you often wondered how it would feel against your skin.

Could he spank you with it?

You licked your lips. “You like? It’s not as pretty as my red outfit you like some much but I thought you’d like it too” Your hands ran up your thighs, feeling up every spot that ignited you. “Might be my new favorite to be honest” His eyes scanned you so thoroughly. There was something about his eyes that always left you speechless. Hellboy has a way of projecting so much through them.

Louder than words.

Your hands felt up towards your chest. You cupped yourself and kneaded. The action alone made him breath a little harder. “It’s been too long since I’ve cum hard and good. You’re ruining me” The tips of your index and forefinger laid against your plump lips.

“I was getting murdered this afternoon and I see that’s not changing tonight, huh?” You watched him shift and accommodate himself better in his seat. Giggling you sucked both fingers, your other hand played with a nipple. “Wait for gift numero dos” You emphasized by licking each digit.

He groaned as you left to rummage for something. Hellboy breathed out taking the moment to gather his bearings. You came back into view holding something he didn’t make out a first. You sat too quickly and close as you fixed the laptop to your liking. Once Again in frame Hellboy noticed the bottle of lube.

And a very big red dildo.

“You are crazy” He was at loss for words and you chuckled admiring your newest purchase. “I’m almost certain I got the right size” You said as you eyed the sex toy. “But there is a more certain way of making sure” You pressed the tip to your lips, tongue darting out to lick.

By now you could make out that he was touching himself and that alone made your mouth water among other areas.

“Show me how much you liked my gifts big boy” The anticipation had already created a sheen of sweat across your body. He grinned softly as he got up, the camera getting a very good shot of the prominent tent he was sporting.

“Come on now, I wanna make sure I bought the right size” You licked the dildo, envisioning that it was truly his. “Nothing’s like the real thing though” He slid the black sweats down.

God that thing wasn’t even fully hard yet. “I never get tired of seeing it, go on touch yourself for me” You push the dildo into your mouth with practiced art. He gripped himself with his left hand and slowly stroked. You slid the dildo down in between your exposed breast. “Sit I wanna see you when I fuck myself with this for you” You moaned and not for show, this entire interaction had you hot and bothered.

He sat back down, rightfully so you could get a proper view of himself.  
The thought of sucking his stone fingers.  
His tail trailing between your legs.  
Those strong shoulders.  
His lips on your most sensitive of parts.

You always thought of this during this, even when you had others for private calls. Lately to get off you needed Hellboy.

He began to stroke a little faster as you coated the dildo and gave it a few pumps in rhythm to his own. “Shit, you think you can?” His smile was cocky but faltered as you turned and got on all fours.

The view was perfect to say the least.

You could see him by looking back but he wouldn’t be able to see your face too well. Slowly you pushed the dildo from behind. Inch by aching inch and every lewd sound made his dick practically jump.

The sound of another tip being sent made you smile and shake your head. “Ok I deserve that, if you feel like this... fuck” Your mouth was open and you felt full. “Tell me...how it feels” He took the moment to lick the palm of his hand in order to stroke better.

That absolutely killed you.

“Tight, I’m full, so fucking full” You tested the waters by thrusting the toy slowly in and halfway out. “God I’d give anything for this to be you, I bet you feel hot to the touch” You’re lost in it, pumping the toy in and out almost to the rhythm of his stroking. “I am... I wish I was, you wouldn’t need that thing” He groaned softly, hands gripping his balls as your arched your back and spread your legs.

More often than not you both spoke about wanting to really feel each other. This time wasn’t no exception. You genuinely craved him, wanted him in the flesh to take you just like this.

You fucked yourself faster, moans rising louder and more consecutively. You stole another look and saw such a lost in desire look in him. “Oh god Hellboy!” You pushed the dildo as deeply as possible and went to touch your clit. You sneaked another look at him. He was completely transfixed by you, hands stroking his fully erect cock. Precum pooled around the tip and you wondered how’d it taste.

“I really would suck you off, even if I gag. I wanna taste it” You arched your back perfectly, your rear displayed like a work of art. “I’d let you try, even if you barely could handle it. Just to see those pretty lips around it” He really knew how to make you shiver.

Still on your knees you turned around and rode the dildo. You gripped the base and swayed your thighs. Now you were face to face so to speak. This had began to be a silent requirement. He wanted to see you fall apart and so did you. You scanned him and licked your dry lips. He was so strong and big, his hair had been wet when he logged on but now it had dried. Testament to the heat rising between the two of you. Then he caught you off guard.

His tail came into view and wrapped itself around his cock tightly. Your mouth went wide. “I’m so fucking jealous of that thing” You were thrusting the dildo up faster now as a very cocky Hellboy showed you one of his many tail tricks. He fucked upwards into the makeshift sleeve, and you fucked down into the dildo.

In a way you were both perfectly insync, in rhythm and in movement. 

Sessions with him ran longer than accustomed. Hellboy’s stamina was insane and he could pull plenty of rounds out of you. You were breathless, sweaty and your thighs ached. The very image of you made him smirk as he fucked himself upwards. Your eyes trailed over his body.

Holding on for that first orgasm for it to be mutual was a study in patience and survival. You’d barely mastered it but boy did you try.

Your shivering frame and tense like movements alerted him to how painfully close you were. “Y/n, shit, baby I want you to cum for me” He was the only one who knew your name and whenever he said it, every nerve in your body would scream.

“I-I wanna, oh god, cum w-with you” You moaned as your hand slithered down to your clit. He nodded, he needed it in order to cum tonight. You of course, couldn’t say no to him. You rubbed your most sensitive bundle of nerves. You came chanting his name over and over as each wave hit you harder than the other one.

You remembered to open your eyes and catch him tipping over as well. Each spurt landed mostly on his chest and stomach as he groaned. You kept rubbing, pushing another orgasm out just to stay in that high with him. You were both completely a mess of want and desires. Getting off to each other.

After two or more rounds he saw how utterly dead you were and called it a night. You were laying on the bed completely naked, watching him do the same.

Sometimes it ended like this, this was a no no for others. You’d really broken so many of your rules with him. “I would’ve happily cleaned you up with my mouth” You wiggled your tongue for emphasis and he smiled. “And I would’ve gladly watched” He turned on his side looking at your disheveled hair and afterglow eyes.

“Where do you leave to this time?” You hated to ask. “Istanbul for two weeks, bad case of werewolves” He explained nonchalantly. It was hard not to worry and it was clearly written all over your face. “Hey I’ve handled wolves before, don’t worry. I’ll be back on here before you know it” You could feel how he wanted to caress your hair, you could feel the ache to kiss him.

You closed your eyes and sighed into the pillow. “I could use a two week recovery point. A girl can’t be cumin six or eight times that good and that hard” You both chuckled.

You don’t remember who fell a sleep first but neither of you had shut off the video call.

You woke at dawn to a still sleeping Hellboy. You ran your fingers across the screen. “Please come back to me” You whispered softly before closing the laptop.

Hellboy sighed at the blank screen.

“I will y/n”


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes meetings aren’t as planned.
> 
> But they work their way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been meaning to give this one shot a part two. Our babies finally meet.
> 
> I hope it’s to everybody's liking cause I sure as heck enjoyed making it.

The world going to shit wasn’t exactly how’d you planned out your Friday afternoon. This morning you had woken up with enthusiasm and a desire to treat yourself.

You’d gone out to the city, had your nails done, grabbed an obscenely priced coffee and on your way had stumbled on a museum.

A little culture never hurt nobody.

For Christ sake it was a free entry day too.

So why then, as you admired priceless art and sculptures had literal hell descended upon the evening?

Creatures. Actual monsters. The screams of the public deafening.

That had happened about half an hour ago. In your haste you had thanked you fight or flight mode to quick into flight. The shaking in your body had cause you to run into one of the exhibit rooms most cluttered with random ‘junk’ whatever this art installation had gone for it was surely not for somebody to duck behind for safety.

You checked your phone. The news was reporting the attack of the art museum. Authorities had been sent as well as the B.P.R.D...

That made you pause and clutch your phone.

If the bureau was on its way then that meant Hellboy was too. 

The very notion of possibly seeing him in the flesh made your heart skip a few beats. The two of you had been communicating on and off for a while now since the private shows had started. You knew mixing work and pleasure wasn’t smart but fuck, you had it bad for this guy.

There was a sense of relief washing over you. He’d be here, he’d take care of this mess. Maybe you’d finally see him and not through a computer screen. You knew things had escalated with him although neither of you had really properly addressed it.

“Please whatever is up there, if I survive this I’m fucking telling him I’m in love with him” You whispered to yourself. This possibly couldn’t be your last day on earth.

Something screeching and something akin to a human scream startled you. You hugged your knees closer and tried not to breath loudly. Gunshots and more screams could be heard.

Then something came crashing into the installation where you were hiding. Your scream was imposible to hold in. The creature was screeching so loudly, a sound that left your ears ringing.

Adrenaline made you run out as fast as you humanly could. You heard the great strides it took to catch up to you. This was it wasn’t it? You were gonna die?

Your legs kept pushing you forward even as your muscles burned with pain. Your eyes hurt from crying and your throat felt like it was sandpaper. Something like a claw reaching for your hair made you close your eyes. There was no way you wanted to see how this ended for you.

Two shots.

Loud and so very clear, the sound coming out of left field made you trip and fall. The screening fortunately had stopped.

“Miss?! You’re safe! Hey! You gotta get out of here now!” That voice you knew all to well. You looked up and saw red and a stone hand.

“R-red...” Your voice was small, a sob catching in your throat.

“Y/N!?” He was shocked, eyes wide as he knelt in front of you. 

You weren’t sure how your body moved or if he moved you but somehow you’d ended up with your arms around him sobbing into his neck. Hellboy held you tightly, whispering that you were safe, an array of cusses slipped out as he breathed heavily.

The knowledge that you were here, if he’d been a millisecond too late, all crashed down on him as he picked you up and carried you to safety.

You could’ve died, was all that ran through his head.

You’re alive, was all that ran through yours.

_______________

One helicopter ride, a medical exam and a shower later you found yourself at the home base of the B.P.R.D. A nice young woman by the name of Alice had loaned you some clothes and had taken you to Hellboy’s room to wait. A debriefing was happening and all you could do was sit tight.

You resolved to canceling all your cam shows for the week stating you had fallen terribly ill. There was no way you could work, your hands were still shaking as you typed out the post and notified your one on one shows. It felt like hours as you sat on the couch, you had looked around at his room, seeing and array of personal items that made up his personality.

Such a big part of you often dreamt about this but your nerves had you glued to your spot.

The door opened and Hellboy came barreling in like a tornado. You flinched and bit too hard on your already chewed off nail, so much for that manicure.

“I’m so sorry, I wanted to leave that stupid meeting but it’s fucking mandatory because Daimio thinks it’s necessary, asshole that guy I tell ya-“ He took in your state, the still slight tremble in your hands, the few scrapes here and there. You looked small and scared and it absolutely destroyed him.

In his silence he made his way towards the coffee table and sat in front of you. “You know I often fantasized what it be like to see you in the flesh, this wasn’t how it usually went I promise” He smiled and for the first time in this piss filled day, so did you.

“How would it go?” You asked softly.

“Some mood light, a little wine maybe some music” The two of you chuckled. Your chuckles quickly dissolved in you trying to hold back your tears.

You were almost killed tonight, the shock would take some time to subside. “Hey hey kid, it’s ok, I’ve got you. Ain’t nothing gonna happen to you on my watch” Hellboy’s flesh hand rested on your knees.

You leaned forward and rested your forehead on his shoulder. “...When I read you guys were sent out, I really got excited that I’d finally see you” You felt his flesh hand stroke your hair. 

“I’m in love with you” You blurted out, his hand going to still. “I said, if I’m making it out of this alive I’m telling him, so I’m telling you...” You looked up at him, e/c meeting his golden ones. 

“I-Im not dancing around this no more, I’m tired of pretending that what’s been going on isn’t just some work thing that I do, fuck, I love you I really do and I think you do too” Your mouth want dry again, the scratchy sensation making you swallow.

Hellboy searched out your eyes, something in his head was going a mile a minute. Was he searching for a lie? Something disingenuous?

That all died when he lunged forward and kissed you.

A kiss that truly and utterly left no worry.

You were kissing Hellboy. You were gripping Hellboy by the scruff of his shirt. The way his lips molded against yours, the abnormal warmth to them, the softness to them, the roughness of his scruff.

Pulling back for air felt obligated but he’d insisted by pressing the stumps of his horns against your forehead. “Wow...that’s...so much better than I could’ve imagined” He was star struck in a way and it honest to god made you laugh. 

The days events took a back seat for now you wanted to take in the being before you. You scanned everything you normally did while on cam with him. Your hands explored his face, running across scars and hair. 

Then you remembered what lay to his right and your heart raced.

You gripped his stone hand, fascinated by the texture of stone, how he held your hand with so much regard to his strength. The patterns, the markings everything has you entranced. 

“Extraordinary” Was all you could muster as you rubbed on what would be the inside f his wrist. “I’m sorry, is this weirding you out?” You looked at Hellboy only to find him grinning. “Having a beautiful girl touch me? Yes it’s _completely weirding_ me out” He mocked and you couldn’t help but playfully shove him.

“God I need a beer, can we...?” He was leaning over toward the mini fridge next to the couch and pulling said drinks out. “Read my mind, beautiful” He offered one towards you.

This morning you were going about a normal routine, and now after a near death experience you were in the room of a man you had been falling in love with for months. The twist and turns of life.

Around round 3 you’d excused yourself to use the bathroom. As you washed your hands and saw your normal pristine face a little worn down from the stressful events you frowned.

But there you stood in Hellboy’s bathroom. Surrounded by things all him. The tips of your fingers ran through a brush of his. This was a reality right now.

You stepped out and caught him shrugging off his coat. Busying your thumbnail again at your teeth you watched his now visible arms flex with the movements. 

“All good?” He smiled leaning against the dresser.

There was a pregnant pause in which the two of you merely just ogled one another from across the bed.

You moved first.

You walked over the bed and stood on it, you reached out a hand that he took without hesitation and with the extra height from the bed you met in a heated kiss face to face. You wrapped your arms around his neck, you felt his around your hips.

In a wordless haste you yanked at his black T-shirt and busied yourself with taking off yours. He watched mesmerized, as always, the revealing of your skin. 

The image before you though, god you wanted to scream.

Hellboy undoing his belt and swiftly yanking the whole thing out of the belt loops without breaking eye contact. Off were your pants, and on was him as he took you down on the bed. 

It was a haze, breathless kisses and chants of desire. He one handed the button of your jeans and his own. The brief separation to take the offending items off had the two of you giggling almost. In record time he was back on you and you welcomed it with a ferocity to your kisses. Tongue slipping into his mouth, you swallowed a groan of his that vibrated all the way to your cunt.

He was here, you were here. Physically. 

You grinned as he trailed kisses over both your covered breast. “Take-_fuck_-take it off please, now right now” You felt the air leave your lungs when he simply broke the bra in half and met his reward, two beautifully round breasts he had craved more than any meal. Hellboy pressed his face between them and inhaled before leaving a series of bites and marks. Each time he bit down your raised your hips in search of friction. 

The heaviness in the air, the warmth of him lapping and sucking at your breast. The heated tongue wrapping around a nipple. Hellboy devoured you, and if your breast had him like this...

“Baby please, wanna touch you too” Your hands ran down his back, sharp nails leaving a path. Hellboy shuddered as he left a nipple with a loud pop. “Go on, I’m all yours” That very comment sent a gush of heat and you bit your lip to hold a moan in.

You nudged him to lay on his back and you climbed on top of him. Hands running over your body, the feeling of that stone hand gently cupping your rear was enough to make you grind down on him with purpose. 

“I promised you something every time we spoke, you remember what that was?” You rubbed yourself on him as you began to trail down his body. Hellboy’s eyes were fogged with lust. “Oh, you remember” You kissed his stomach, nails scratching his sides before hooking into the waistband of his underwear.

He was going to have a stroke.

Hellboy watched you slide his underwear down. Eyes hungry and mouth engulfing his cock. He bucked up without meaning to but you caught most of the onslaught by closing up your throat. A minor choke and you were back on track. 

Fuck he was big and thick, you did your best swallowing as much as possible before settling the rest with your hand to jerk. The gut punched groan that left him egging you on. He saw your head bob, the way your lips stretched around his length, the blissed out look as you sucked earnestly. “Shit shit, you look beautiful” Hellboy reached a left hand across your cheek.

Letting him go with a breathy inhale, spit on your chin you jerked him lazily.

He was putting this look away for a rainy day. You had no right looking so utterly debauched and perfect.

“C’mere and kiss me, beautiful” Hellboy whispered softly and you obeyed crawling on him to meet him in a sensual slow lip lock.

Underwear gone, or more so also ripped apart. You were now on top of him about to guide his cock into your drenched hole. The initial burn was actually delicious, that breach between pain and pleasure sending a delightful shock through your body. Once fully seated on him you reveled in stretch and burn. “God this is, fuck I-“ You moaned as you tested with a sway of your hips, he was hitting your spot perfectly. You rested your hands on his chest and he gripped your waist. 

Hellboy was gone, the sight of you riding him, lost in your pleasure caused by him nevertheless. It was the most beautiful thing he’d ever see. Lost to it all you fell forwards, burying your face in his neck. Your impending release had you stuttering your hips. “I got you baby, I got you” He muttered against your ear. You moaned as he held you, hips pistoning upwards to drive that orgasm out of you. 

It crashed something fierce, running all over your body and coming out as a scream against his neck. You felt limp as a noodle but held onto him as he fucked his way through yours. When he came he yanked another orgasm out of you along with his. 

The two of you laid there, a mess of limbs clutching at each other. Hearts racing, lungs trying to catch up.

Exhaustion won. You fell a sleep on Hellboy, still inside of you, his mouth against your temple.

There was no turning back now.


End file.
